1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lamp assembly, more particularly to a lamp assembly suspended from a ceiling fan, which includes several detachable reflection lamp shields.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to a conventional lamp assembly shown in FIG. 1. As illustrated, the conventional lamp assembly is suspended from a ceiling fan 1 and includes a central holder 2 attached to the fan 1, and several circumferentially equidistant illuminating units each of which includes a tubular connecting rod 21, a lamp cover 3 connected rotatably to the corresponding connecting rod 21 and shaped in the form of a bell, and a bulb 4 disposed within the corresponding lamp cover 3. The lamp covers 3 cannot be removed from the central holder 2, resulting in difficulty in transportation. Furthermore, when the lamp covers 3 are turned upward, as shown in the dotted lines of FIG. 1, the illuminating effect of the lamp assembly is reduced.